Observing Harry
by Blondynka
Summary: Since Lily and James seemed to know everything, when Harry "resurrected" them, they must've watched him. So it's my version of JL's watch over Harry, along with other close to Harry people. K for minor violent language.
1. Chapter 1

So, a short summary (I hate the word. My teacher just loved summary assignments and I were never good at it). Lily Evans Potter dies and goes straight to the Beyond. After meeting up with her closest ones she begins her painful watch involving dramatic situations and crises over her beloved son, Harry.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, Joanne K. Rowling does.

The light was blinding. Lily Evans was sure she was killed, but somehow she slowly felt her body being divided into two beings. It wasn't painful, rather unpleasant impression of having one's body stretched at such strength that her soul was now an independant being. The flesh one laid there on the floor in front of a cot, where a slightly over one year old little boy stood wailing at his long gone mother. She tried to scoot her son but somehow she couldn't touch him. Her hands just went through him and she was – still not aware of it – floating higher and higher.

Lily felt her heart shatter into pieces. She was dead. Her son was crying and calling for his mummy and... She could no longer help him now that she was killed and... and where is Voldemort? She looked around not seeing anything. Her magic must have worked! Did he vanish? Why _wasn't_ he here? Never mind, her attention was again turned to her little, darling son who seemed to be so scared that there wasn't anybody there to answer his call and his mother just laid there on the floor, no life in her. Lily now noticed she was already few feet over her house but strangely, could see through roofs, walls, floor, she could see basically everything. So she kept looking at her beloved son, Harry. Lord Voldemort was gone. And Harry survived. Her mission was done. She let out a breath she did not she was holding.

Breathe? Why the hell should she breathe? She must be something of a ghost or spirit now so she should not need air. However, before she could answer anything she saw Sirius Black arriving at her house and muttering out few inappropriate curses. She could even hear everything said a good feet down there!

'James! Lily! Harry!' Sirius cried in a voice Lily has never heard before. It was a desperare sound that did not fit usually cheerful Sirius Black. When he saw the body of James, her James, he breathed in so heavily Lily actually was worried he would choke. His eyes began watering. 'Oh, Merlin. Fuck, fuck! Lily! Are you there?' Sirius looked around and stopped in order to catch some noise. He suddenly caught a child's wailing. 'Oh, please, no, please, _no, no, no..._' he kept repeating until he rushed to the baby room. He found her body and she saw a tear flowing down his cheek. Sirius Black never cried. But Harry stopped crying when he saw his godfather.

'Seee!' Harry exclaimed. Finally someone found him! Lily saw Sirius rush to her son and scoop him in his arms.

'Merlin, Harry! Oh my, thank you, thank you, you're alive, oh, Merlin, oh...' She could hear Sirius sob into Harry's romper. And then she heard a loud crack. She saw Hagrid arriving in front of her house and heard him cry as well. Sirius came out of the house and gave Harry to him.

'Take my motor, Hagrid. I have some business to attend,' Sirius said firmly with a steely, but somehow blank look on face. What was so important that he decide to leave Harry's side, Lily wondered.

'How long do you plan to stand here?' Lily snapped out and saw the owner of the voice. It was a young wizard – he had robes – with a hat sitting by a strange desk (it wasn't wooden, Lily noticed) and scribbling something into a big register.

'Ah... where, where am I?' Lily felt stupid asking this question, but this wasn't her image of heaven. She was standing (there was no ground so how could she stand at all?), or rather floating in some open space. But the desk somehow did not exactly seem to be floating. Strange.

'This is The Main Gate of The Beyond,' he answered not stopping even to glance at her. Lily felt a little bit offended with this ignorant attitude, but then realised the poor man has been there for ever and had to meet loads of loads of loads souls, so she decided not to start a fight now.

'Oh,' Lily answered feeling even more stupid. Could not she find another word to say than „oh"? Right now she again turned her attention to the Earth. It occurred to her that whatever she wanted to see, she could actually see. She saw Hagrid giving her baby to Dumbledore while wiping his tears off and sniffing.

'We don't have whole day,' the wizard said impatiently, catching her attention. She knew they didn't, for Merlin's sake! But, mind him, she has just died and had the right to feel dizzy and worried for her little boy!

'Oh, sorry. What should I do?' She asked turning her eyes to him, managing her best offended look.

'Come and sign,' he said. Lily went over and looked for a quill but there was none. She glanced at the wizard expectantly. 'With your wand,' he said as if he was dealing with a retard.

'I don't have mine,' she said quietly feeling more stupid with each minute.

'You do. You just have to summon it.' How the hell was she supposed to summon without her wand? 'You need to think of it and then it will appear,' the wizard said impatiently. Lily closed her eyes and focused on her wand and it suddenly appeared in her hand.

'Now, say Finito Vivit,' he instructed her. She followed and suddenly in the book appeared a small frame and her life played in a incredible speed, like a movie. 'Poor thing,' the wizard sighed. 'Did not have a long life, did you?' She shook her head. 'Well, at least you lived well. You are going to the better part, to Elysium,' he smiled for the first time at her.

'Oh, do I?' She'd better go there, she thought grimly. Just a little time before she learned her boy was a target of world's most dangerous wizard, who indulged himself in Dark Arts and had died, leaving him, her little baby, all alone.

'Yes. There is also another possibility, but I don't personally think you would want to know,' he said in such a tone that only made Lily curious.

'Why?'

'It is where evil people go. Just had to deal with few of them, before you came. You're the first good one actually I dealt with since Earth week.'

'How? So many good people have died before me,' she whispered feeling sick. Have the Prewetts gone there?

'Well, it is not only me who receive souls,' he said while rubbing his temples. 'I have lots of co-workers. We get souls by chance.'

'So.. where do I go now?' Lily aske feeling anxious.

'To the Elysium.' He repeated kindly. Suddenly, a big portal appeared. Massive, white with gold doorknob. 'Go on. There are a lot of people you know there,' he encouraged her.

'Yeah.' She smiled and motioned to the portal. 'Thank you,' she said before she opened them.

'What for?' The wizard was caught off guard. No one has ever thanked him ever before.

'Being patient with me,' she smiled sadly.

'Oh, don't worry. And forgive my harshness. I've had to deal with so many bad people and they always try to convince me they feared for their families when they did wrong. As if I did not know what did they do. Honestly, who do they think they are?' He ranted on angrily. 'But you are different. And I know your son will do great things.'

'What is your name, anyway?' She asked before going in.

'I am Udriel. I am an angel,' he smiled at her. An angel? Where are his wings then? And the halo? But then, supposedly, he appeared differently in front of each person. Perhaps, muggles had encountered a young individual with wings and halo, while wizards and witches met a person clad in robes.

'It was nice meeting you,' she smiled again. And turned in the direction of the portal. She took a deep breath, hoping she would see James there and pushed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any character that appeared in any parts of it. J.K. Rowling does.

Lily felt as if she was using a Portkey but at the same time, it did not feel like going at a tremendous speed. It was as if she was _sucked_ into a different world. In a blink of an eye she found herself in a entirely white place. She looked around and it seemed she landed somewhere... how to describe it -_ endless_? Huge it was and people were everywhere, furthermore, at the same time it was surprisingly quiet. Like she couldn't hear them talking. Only saw mouth opening.

'Hey,' she heard the voice she desperately wanted to hear and turned abruptly. It was James. Before she said anything he pulled her into a tight embrace. 'I hoped I wouldn't see you so soon,' he whispered in her hair. He was wearing white robes as she did too, she noticed. Glasses also were there, so everything must be alright, she sighed contently and hugged him back.

'We knew it, that I would follow you in no time,' she answered sadly. She pulled away to examine him.

'I saw him kill you,' James said with a strangled voice. 'And I saw you at The Main Gate,' he added smiling. 'Harry...' he tried to say something but could not finish. His voice disappeared somewhere in his throat and he looked at her with a helpless expression.

'Harry _what_?' She wanted to know. Could she look here on Earth too? James looked at her with a blank face. Didn't she know already? He had to take her somewhere else, as such news should not be broken in public.

'Let's go somewhere private.' He took her hand and they suddenly, as if using apparition, found themselves at a meadow. It seemed endless too. It was what you would call a typical, romantic, fairytale meadow. There was a perfectly blue sky and all types of flowers everywhere. After a second a tree appeared – how the hell did he do it? - and James sat down motioning her to follow his lead. She rested between his legs. He pulled her head gently to lay on his firm chest. He still smelled the same. Of fresh grass and earth.

'Dumbledore got Harry to live with... with your sister,' he said quietly. He felt Lily stiffen in his arms.

'What? Why?' she demanded to know like a child.

'Some ancient magic,' his voice betrayed him. She knew he doubted anything explaining why his son was involved with_ them_. 'He is going to be safe there, as they are his only left relatives,' James continued bitterly.

'But that's bollocks! She is going to...,' her lip trembled. 'She is going to crush him,' she finished feeling tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. She must not cry. Not now, when James needs her to be strong!

'I know,' James said firmly, 'but Dumbledore is keeping his eye on him. We can also watch him,' he said smiling at her.

'How?'

'Don't you know about it?' Lily shook her head. 'We can still watch him there.'

'So we just like that see Harry?' She asked breathlessly.

'Yeah.' James squeezed her hand. 'But I think you might want to know about others.' He did not need to voice the ending of his sentence, _how others died_. 'I can tell you, since they are all extremely busy with talking with their long gone relatives.'

'Have you talked with your parents?' Lily laced their fingers feeling completely satisfied. She was united with James again.

'Yeah. Time flows there differently. If we want to we can stretch it, but not too much, there are limits of course, but two hours should be enough to finish our business. And it will seem as one second on Earth time,' James explained. That's how he knows everything, Lily concluded. He has talked with other people before she got there to tell her everything.

'Okay. Do tell then,' she smiled. But it turned out that she spent whole time crying. She learned who killed Prewetts. She learned how Dorcas suffered when Voldemort killed her. How her parents died killed by some teenage Death Eaters. How his parents died while fighting and killing along four Death Eaters. How Judy Grass died, how Minnie McDonald, how Jack Rush, how Harold Weasley, how Jennifer Wilkins and many others died.

'… I think he must have been furious when he learned that Joseph fed Rosier with a Polyjuice Potion and Rosier was in fact tortured, while Joseph in Rosier's body stood next to him and laughed. And then Joseph killed Ricks. But unfortunately, Bellatrix came and she already knew what Joseph has done and killed him.'

'Who has told her?' Lily asked. The spy, they had lang before come to suspect did a great damage to her friends. How she wished she could get her hands on him! Not only did he betray all the hideouts, but sold many of them to that man and put Harry's life in danger!

'Peter,' he sighed.

'Who?' She must have misheard. No, that could not be possible. Sweet, shy Peter. Who would always help them during all the moves. Who would volunteer to watch over Harry. Lily cursed at her own stupidity and at being so trustful towards someone, whose behaviour should have already alarmed her! She knew now why Peter would always jump whenever someone touched his arm. Why he could just disappear during meetings or parties, excusing himself for his mother. His mother, Lily laughed bitterly, what a pathetic lie. She should have known better!

'Peter is the spy.' He repeated. He felt Lily tense again and they both fell silent. That was unexpected still. Peter, for whom she and James have stood up so many times. Peter, whom always Lily told about everything. Peter, who, now she saw, was trying to elicit as much information about their Harry as he could. How could she not foresee that?

'I...' she choked. 'I... I just... Oh, oh, oh, James!' She turned to entirely to face him with tears in her eyes and hugged him.

'It's okay. I think Sirius knew that when he came to Godric's Hollow,' James muttered. 'I bet they are going to send him to Azkaban. And if he flees... I am sure he is going to suffer a lot.'

'How can you be so sure?' She asked with her tearful eyes.

'I know about this... this other place,' he looked away. 'And I wouldn't want to tell you, Lils, how scary it is. People suffer there for their deeds on Earth for eternity, you know. There are of course several types for punishment. But I think Peter is going to get, along with Voldemort one of the most painful.' He said with a vindictive voice.

'Can we go... watch others?' Lily asked. James send her his affectionate glance.

'Of course, Honey.'


End file.
